Por que a minha irmã gosta tanto da empregada?
by Ariana M
Summary: Para lá de emburrada com o fato de Remília dar atenção para Sakuya, Flandre decide ir atrás da pessoa mais inteligente da Mansão para desvendar esse mistério.


Patchouli Knowledge estava confinada em sua biblioteca como sempre. Sobre a mesa arredondada e polida estavam cinco pilhas de livros coloridos e grossos. Nas mãos empalidecidas da maga um exemplar de capa grossa, com pedras coloridas e de aspecto antigo, aberto na página do meio. Lia de olhos caídos e tranquilamente, aparentemente entediada. Na realidade achava-se concentradíssima na leitura. Aquele era simplesmente seu aspecto comum, talvez pela saúde fraca ou pela personalidade estável. De uma forma ou de outra, aquele novo livro estava realmente interessante. Nunca havia pensado em fundir as magias da forma que estavam propondo e a maioria seus conhecimentos pré adquiridos negavam a possibilidade de explosão para uma grande quantia daquelas experiências.

Algo puxou duas leves vezes o seu longo vestido roxo, mas ela não percebeu. Suas vestes foram puxadas uma segunda vez, agora com mais forças, e Patchouli sentiu ter saído de um transe. Felizmente notou antes que sua convidada lhe terminasse com o pouco de saúde que lhe restava. Ao encarar seu lado direito com uma leve expressão surpresa, deparou-se com Flandre.

Seu rosto de menina estava ranzinza sob os cabelos lisos, suavemente despenteados, loiros e com o chapéu de pano que costumava usar. Flandre zangada era um perigo, logo Patchouli usou seu excepcional cuidado para falar, a típica mansidão em seu tom de voz:

– No que eu posso ajudar, Flandre?...

– Patch...! – fez a vampira, prolongando o apelido para exprimir uma parcela de sua frustração. - Eu não estou entendendo nada!

– Sobre qual assunto?

– Aquela empregada-sangra-nariz ficaria grudada na minha irmã o dia inteiro se não tivesse nenhuma de suas obrigações com a mansão, mas eu não entendo como Remi pode dar atenção à... à cachorrinha branca! Hunf! - e ao bufar cruzou os braços ente o corpo, bateu o pé e fez um bico emburrado, os olhos vermelhos espremidos pela sobrancelhas curvas para baixo.

Patchouli ficou durante um momento sem reação.

– Bem - continuou a maga cautelosamente. - é verdade que sua irmã algumas vezes dá atenção à Sakuya, mas costuma ser algo bem formal.

– Formal?! - exclamou Flandre descrente. - Remília só falta pular em cima dela! Eu não acredito que ela dá mais atenção para a empregada do que para sua irmã mais nova.

Então a bibliotecária da mansão, falível apesar de tudo, cometeu um erro.

– Flandre...

– O quê?

– Você está com ciúmes?

– **É claro que não!**– gritou a menina agitando os braços no ar e ficando rubra em questão de segundos, mirando a Patchouli e esbanjando zanga. - **E-Eu não estou com ciúmes, droga! **É só que... isso está me perturbando. Não faz o menor sentido, _argh_!

Uma aura brilhante e vermelha começou a nascer ao redor de Flandre e Patchouli sabia bem o que significava.

Temerosa pela segurança de seus livros e pela sua, agitou a mão enquanto falava com mais pressa.

– S-Sinto muito, Flan. Não era minha intenção ofendê-la. De qualquer forma... - continuou, voltando ao tom de voz normal. - você tem razão quando diz que Remília dá à Sakuya uma atenção diferente, ao menos quando emparelhada com a atenção dada a outras empregadas. Posso tentar explicar o porquê disso para você.

A maga respirou fundo. Precisaria ter ainda mais cuidado. O assunto levara a outro bem mais delicado.

– Flan... A Remília sente saudades de alguém que se preocupe com ela.

Aquilo pegou Flandre de surpresa. Como assim? A sua irmã mais velha, tão independente sentia falta daquilo? Aquela maga estava começando a caducar ou o quê?

– Ela cresceu bem rápido devido as diversas circunstâncias - continuou Patchouli, quase lançando um olhar sugestivo sobre a vampira com asas formadas por cristais coloridos. -, mas o buraco deixado ainda está lá.

Hesitou um pouco, contendo a respiração enquanto refletia sobre a gravidade do que diria em seguida. Tocaria em um ponto fraco. Tomou coragem e antes que prosseguisse iniciou uma magia na mão escondida das vistas de Flandre para caso a situação se descontrolasse.

– Minha hipótese é que os cuidados mais discretos de Sakuya lembram Remília da... sua mãe.

As pupilas de Flandre diminuíram conforme seus olhos rubros arregalavam. O rosto zangado empalideceu e perdeu expressão. Um silêncio longo e profundo manteve-se, vindo do fundo do peito da vampira, a magia de Patch ainda preparada.

Flandre Scarlet estava presa na mansão graças a sua tendência destrutiva muitíssimo alta. Remília achava, por eliminação, que aquela era a forma mais adequada de conter a irmã mais nova. Sabia que Flan poderia destruir tudo o que quisesse quando quisesse e confiná-la havia sido sua decisão para manter os habitantes da mansão mais seguros. No entanto, isso sujeitara a vampira loira a um longo período de solidão e angústia. E nesses momentos era lembrava como elas haviam sido felizes quando a família era completa, mas as lembranças só resultavam em mais agonia no seu peito. Se a tristeza não fosse tanta já teria explodido todo aquele lugar. Provavelmente se arrependeria depois, mas teria. Toda a dor iria explodir com as paredes maciças em um milhão de pedaços que voariam para todas as direções, além das montanhas de Gensokyo, quem sabe atingindo o mundo exterior.

Droga, Patchouli foi lembrá-la justo agora que estava conseguindo tirar o passado de sua mente. Agora, porém, era inútil qualquer esforço. Como uma cachoeira todas as recordações amáveis inundaram sua mente. Não demorou para escorrerem pelos olhos depressa enquanto Flandre começava a gemer:

– Mamãe... _Mamãe...!_

Querendo evitar piores expressões, que eram prometidas pela linha dos acontecimentos, a maga continuou:

– Acredito que é por isso. Não muda o fato de Remi saber cuidar de si mesma, nem de ela ter em mente que é a senhora de Sakuya, mas... - Ela assumiu um semblante triste. - agora entende, não é? Talvez ela não sofra tanto quanto você, porém Sakuya deve ter sua parcela de culpa nisso. Caso estivesse ainda sozinha, depois de tantos anos... - "... ela chegaria ao ponto em que você está agora." completou em pensamento, referindo-se a Flan que ainda se agoniava, contorcendo o corpo diante de si e repetindo:

– Mamãe... Mamãe... _Haha_..._ Mamãe!_...

Oh-oh. Começou a rir. _Perigosíssimo _sinal. Patchouli descansou o livro sobre a mesa enquanto sussurrava palavras que tornaram o feitiço ainda mais intenso, sempre arrumando uma forma de mantê-lo fora das vistas de Flandre. Não planejava uma ofensiva naquele momento, ainda tinha algo em mente que torcia para que acalmasse a personalidade da pequena.

Patch virou-se, inclinou até que o seu rosto estivesse um pouco acima do da menina e pôs a mão livre sobre a bochecha molhada direita. A vampira ergueu o rosto com o "sorriso maníaco - fase 1". Apesar de tensa, Patchouli não demonstrou. Mantinha os olhos firmes nos dela, transmitindo segurança. Seus lábios brancos moveram-se apenas nas palavras:

– Mas não esqueça que sua irmã ama você também. Outras pessoas tentaram matar você, lembra?

Num evento raro o sorriso de Flandre apagou e seu rosto ficou somente triste, lágrimas redondas escorrendo até molharem as mãos da branca maga de vestido listrado que continuava olhando para ela. Geralmente era Patchouli que continha Flan na ausência de Remília e suas palavras costumavam ter efeito. O único ponto negativo era que para ser ouvida tinha de encontrar Flandre daquele jeito: num estágio inicial. Caso contrário, detê-la era praticamente impossível.

Por causa do perigo que representava, pessoas de dentro e fora da Mansão do Demônio Escarlate haviam tentado exterminar a vampira loira, mas principalmente Remília sempre impedia que isso acontecesse. Não somente pelo fato de que provocada as chances de Flandre causar um desastre fossem maiores; também pelo fato de que ela mesma poderia tê-la matado, entretanto negava-se a isso por de um jeito ou de outro ainda tratar-se de alguém que amava.

Limitou-se a chorar mais silenciosamente. Ficaram daquela maneira por algum tempo até que Flandre decidiu enxugar as lágrimas cuidadosamente com os punhos.

– Patch...

– Hm? - incentivou gentilmente.

– E por que a empregada-sangra-nariz gosta da minha irmã?...

Patchouli refletiu um pouco sobre isso.

– Não sei... Talvez Meiling possa lhe dizer...


End file.
